Eclipse de Sangre
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Una antigua guerra, una actual venganza, un frió corazón que solo ha visto muerte y destrucción y un joven que se siente diferente a los demás ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren?... ¿se puede amar en la obscuridad? *IchiRuki* -AU- *vampiros*
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno heme aquí con una nueva historia de vampiros que espero sea de su agrado**

**Esto es un capi cortó ya que es como una introducción y si les gusta ya saben que les actualizo por semana XD**

* * *

**BLEACH es propiedad de don TITE KUBO**

* * *

_**Año de 1813**_

_El mundo sufría cambios, conquistadores queriendo apropiarse de nuevas tierras y revolucionarios defendiendo su territorio, sí el mundo de los humanos era un caos con guerras que devastaban poblados enteros dejando a su paso muerte, tristeza y obscuridad._

_Pero eso no era lo que infundía terror en los pobladores de oriente._

_Rumores de una criatura devoradora de hombres se habían expandido como pólvora por la región._

**-o-o-o-**

Era invierno y la nieve se expandía como un fino manto blanco por los alrededores, en un enorme y bello palacio una fiesta de alta sociedad se llevaba a cabo, todo era tranquilidad hasta que la figura de un hombre se hiso presente en el salón donde todos estaban reunidos.

Sus ojos carmesí destilaban maldad, sed de sangre y poder, sus largas uñas semejantes a garras estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que los alargado y finos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

Los presentes no parecían asustados pero si sorprendidos, el recién llegado avanzo siendo seguido de seres como el, que igual tenían una sonrisa psicópata y maligna.

En ese momento todo comenzó

Una pelea de magnitudes sorprendentes y poderes jamás antes vistos tiñeron el lugar de sangre.

¿Qué buscaban los recién llegados? Muerte, destrucción y exterminio…

Explosiones, gritos de dolor y angustia, risas macabras retumbaban en los oídos de una pequeña niña de cinco años que corría de la mano de su hermano de diez, eran guiados por sus padres que mataban sin compasión a todo ser que se interpusiera en su camino.

Llegaron a la salida cerca de un bosque, donde un chico pelirrojo apareció junto con una chica de cabellos achocolatados con heridas leves y sus ropajes ensangrentados.

Ambos adultos postraron a los pequeños frente a los jóvenes

―juro que los protegeré con mi vida― dijeron al unísono con una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando su cabeza mostrando todo su respeto

La hermosa pelinegra les entregó a los pequeños con la tristeza enmarcando su rostro ya que no los volvería a ver jamás. El hombre se arrodillo frente al niño de ojos grises y la niña de ojos violeta.

―escúchenme bien, ellos vinieron aquí con la intención de destruirnos, no merecen compasión ni piedad, jamás teman muestren su poder, desplieguen toda su fuerza y acábenlos…― los miro directamente y los pequeños asintieron con determinación aunque la niña no dejaba de llorar

―eres una princesa de sangre pura, no llores, eres superior a cualquier ser de este planeta demuestra tu nobleza y no vuelvas a llorar― la pequeña asintió quitando las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manitas

―ahora serán sus guardianes y su seguridad dependerá de ustedes, los obedecerán y mostraran respeto… ahora váyanse― menciono la mujer al ver que una chica de cortos cabellos negros aparecía con una niña de aparentes diez años que parecía molesta

No querían pero debían hacerlo, así que solo asintieron y se adentraron en el espeso y obscuro bosque.

Por su parte los adultos regresaron al campo de batalla donde todo era un desastre, pero al parecer estaban ganando y solo quedaban unos cuantos de los traidores que seguían aquel hombre.

Sin pensarlo invocaron a su espada y se unieron a la batalla cuando una flecha luminosa azul paso por su lado impactando a uno de los suyos destruyéndolo en segundos, el pelinegro furioso volteo solo para ver que un nuevo grupo venia acercándose con toda la intención de matarles…

Todos vestían de blanco…

Ese nuevo grupo arraso con la mayor parte de sus aliados, solo quedaban los más fuertes que batallaban sin parar.

Uno de ellos se le acercó para matarlo pero no lo consiguió solo encontró su propia muerte.

Una mujer de ojos azules grito al ver como asesinaban a su hermano menor y herían al mayor.

Todo estaba perdido, los estaban acabando, su raza se extinguiría

La mujer que acababa de perder a sus hermanos dio un vistazo a su alrededor y vio como un hombre de tez morena estaba fuera de control al ver a su mujer que en el suelo se convertía en partículas espirituales, utilizo su velocidad para posarse a un lado del hombre y jalarlo cerca de un pelinegro que peleaba a un lado de una bella mujer rubia

Al parecer ya solo quedaban ellos cuando vio que la pelinegra de ojos azulados se desvanecía.

Los cuatro se reunieron en el centro y caminaban lentamente, todos en ese sanguinario combate se detuvieron al ver como los líderes de cuatro los clanes nobles, desplegaban todo su poder causando que muchos enemigos huyeran, a ellos se les unieron los guerreros más poderosos acabando con todo a su paso.

En el bosque los tres chicos solo veían lo que quedaba del palacio, observaban los destellos azules y los demás reiatsus mesclados, cuándo una poderosa luz dorada lo cegó por un momento, provocando que los árboles se agitaran por la corriente de aire que los azoto con fuerza

―eso era…― la castaña estaba sorprendida

―si lo era…― afirmo el joven pelirrojo

―fue un sello… bien vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí― la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Los otros dos asintieron y la siguieron

En el lugar donde se llevó acabo la batalla cinco hombres escapaban al ver que su líder era sellado.

―¿Qué haremos ahora?― un peliblanco se detuvo ocultando su reiatsu

―el sello es poderoso pero no eterno, esperaremos su regreso― un hombre de piel morena y cabellos trenzados

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron, el mismo hombre de piel obscura guardo entre sus ropas un frasco de cristal con un espeso líquido color rojo.

Lejos de ahí caminaban tres niños seguidos de sus guardianes o niñeras según veían los más grandes.

El pequeño no había soltado la mano de su hermana, los tres caminaban con un solo pensamiento para sus pequeñas mentes _Venganza_

El pequeño le tendió la mano a la niña que iba a su lado izquierdo, ella poso sus ojos dorados en él y le sonrió aceptando su mano sellando una promesa muda…

Se vengarían de los que osaron levantar su mano en contra de sus familias

Así los tres caminaron tomados de las manos esperando que su momento llegara…

**-o-o-o-**

_**Año de 1913 ciudad de Budapest **_

La noche se hacía presente y con ella el aire frio que representaba la época del año. En una construcción semejante a un castillo, donde se apreciaba la antigüedad y el lujo, diez personas se encontraban reunidas.

Unas cuantas velas y el fuego de la chimenea era lo que iluminaba la reunión, todos los presentes esperaban las palabras del líder del grupo, un anciano de barba larga y blanca que comenzó hablar…

―han pasado cien años, desde ese importante acontecimiento― carraspeo un poco ―y ahora nuestra raza peligra― se vio interrumpido por una mujer de cabellos trenzados.

―disculpe mi atrevimiento pero nuestra raza casi colapso hace cien años― comento muy seria

―tienes razón Unohana-san ¿pero qué haremos con los que están cazando humanos?― pregunto un peliblanco extrañado

―al parecer todavía hay quienes desean someter a los humanos― comento Kensei con desdén

―deberíamos matarlos a todos, ¡ir y sacarles hasta la última gota de sangre de sus miserables cuerpos!― Zaraki Kempachi sonreía de forma sádica y siniestra.

― ¿alguien sabe por qué está pasando esto?― Hirako se estaba aburriendo.

―ya pasaron cien años, lo buscan a él― aseguro un hombre castaño de ojos cafés.

―esta sellado y nadie sabe dónde está, ellos murieron llevándose su ubicación― comento Rose confundido

―no, Komamura tiene razón, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que el sello se debilite y para que lo hayan buscado y encontrado― Kurotsuchi Mayuri estaba seguro de sus palabras.

―entonces… ¿Qué haremos si Sosuke-kun despierta?― Kyoraku acomodo su sombrero.

―será mejor evitar que despierte, digo ¿para qué arriesgarnos no?― Ukitake sonreía con gracia

―no es tan sencillo, para empezar tenemos que encontrar su ubicación― Komamura se encontraba muy pensativo hasta que el anciano volvió a hablar

―Aizen Sosuke despertara a su tiempo tiempo, así que esperaremos hasta que ese día llegue para exterminarlo― anuncio el anciano

―y nuestros señores ¿que pasara con ellos?― Rose estaba inconforme al igual que los demás.

―déjenlos vivir en paz, ya tuvieron suficiente hace cien años, ellos no tienen que involucrarse― sentencio Yamamoto

El longevo se retiró dejando a todos inconformes, y con un millón de pensamientos nada amables para el hombre que se acababa de retirar.

―¿Qué es lo que se supone que haremos? ¿Dejar que traten de matarlos? ¡Por que de seguro también los buscan! ¡Por dios eran cuatro clanes, y ahora solo sobreviven tres chiquillos ¡solo eso!― Kensei estaba irritado y muy exaltado.

―tenemos que avisarles de alguna manera o….― Shinji se vio interrumpido por una extraña sensación

―creo que eso no es necesario…― Komamura hablo en un susurro

La puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente con una ráfaga de viento que trajo consigo unos cuantos pétalos de sakura, y la temperatura descendió notablemente dando la impresión de que nevaba adentro del lugar.

Los nueve presentes inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia a las tres personas que hicieron aparición, una se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal a unos metros de la puerta, otro a un lado de la antigua chimenea y la otra se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los muebles dejando solo ver sus ojos brillar de un tenebroso carmesí brillante.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, y tener esos tres pares de ojos rojos viéndolos no ayudaba, solo incrementaba la tensión.

Era extraño tenerlos en ese mismo lugar, viéndolos de frente y no sentir sus presencias… sus existencias… sin embargo si se percataron de tres poderosas entidades que resguardaban la entrada al salón y disminuían notablemente su reiatsu, tratando de esconderlo y lográndolo con éxito.

―oh vamos siéntense no esperaran estar todo el tiempo de pie― la voz burlona de una adolescente de 15 años y cabellos cortos de tonalidad purpura se escuchó.

Todos tomaron asiento todavía sin saber que decir o hacer, solo esperaban en silencio.

―sabemos lo que pasa, y hemos tomado nuestras propias decisiones…―comento tranquilamente la voz de una niña de 10 años de largos y negros cabellos que observaba el cielo nocturno atreves del cristal.

―actuaremos por nuestra cuenta sin ustedes que son completamente innecesarios― la voz del jovencito de negros cabellos atados en una coleta se escuchó junto a la chimenea, y todos quedaron completamente anonadados

―ustedes no pueden hacer eso, nuestro deber como el consejo vampírico es tomar decisiones que beneficien a ambas razas y ver que se cumplan las leyes que mejoran ambas existencias, además de proteger a nuestra realeza― Yamamoto Genryusai entro de nuevo al lugar molesto por las palabras del joven de largos cabellos.

―nosotros no pretendemos desobedecer las leyes― la niña de la ventana camino lentamente y se posó junto al chico.

―simplemente no queremos que se crucen en nuestro camino― la otra chiquilla hablaba con burla mientras se ponía en la puerta impidiendo el paso

―¡ustedes no pueden hacer eso mocosos impertinentes!― el anciano estaba molesto e indignado

― ¿quieres ver que si?― el joven pronuncio de un modo muy amenazante haciendo que todos los de la mesa voltearan a verse desconcertados y temerosos

Un remolino de viento trajo consigo una avalancha de nieve coronado de un hermoso espectáculo de pétalos de cerezo…

Así la cacería en las sombras comenzó…

continuara...

* * *

**bien espero que esta nueva loquera sea de su agrado así que si les gusto o mínimo les llamo la atención **

**me dejan un review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí la conti, la pensaba colgar ayer pero me gano el cansancio y me dormí ^_^U **

**Bueno la agradezco mucho a mi hija Kuniko04 y mi hermana Ume por el apoyo, también JorgeMartinez123 y a Rukia inlove gracias por la oportunidad que me brindan **

* * *

**BLEACH pertenece a TITE KUBO**

* * *

_**Actualidad año 2013**_

_**Moscú, Rusia **_

Las calles de Moscú eran frías y solitarias en los barrios más bajos, era de madrugada y una mujer corría desesperadamente mientras era seguida entre las sombras.

―¡maldición!...― susurro cuando llego a un callejón sin salida

Volteo cuando sintió pasos que se dirigían a ella

―buenas noches Haruko…―más que saludo de cortesía, eso pareció una amenaza

―Kariya… ¿Qué haces aquí?― la mujer de cabellos morados y gafas encaro al tipo frente a ella

―bueno vine de paseo, ya sabes Moscú es… Moscú… ― caminaba alrededor de la chica como analizando a su presa

―pues que te diviertas― intento retirarse pero el peliblanco la tomo del cuello

―¿Qué es lo que sabes linda Haruko?― apretó más el frágil cuello de la joven

―lo… mismo que tu…― trataba de respirar bien ―Ken-chan me dijo que ellos desaparecieron hace cien años junto con el consejo

El peliblanco la soltó

―bueno entonces ya debes saber que el consejo no desapareció por completo ya que están matando a los nuestros― le dio la espalda a la mujer

"_por eso estoy aquí, porque los miembros del consejo no han matado a nadie… es alguien más…" _pensó la chica pero no dijo nada

―entonces te dejo, y si ves a alguien que no este de nuestro lado no dudes en matarlo entre menos molestias mejor…― el tipo desapareció en un parpadeo

"_si es que no me matan primero…" _pensó con desanimo, se encamino fuera de ese obscuro callejón, cuando volvió a transitar por las poco concurridas calles del centro, esa tenebrosa sensación le asalto de nuevo, vio a su alrededor y la pocas personas que había en la calle al igual que los autos que circulaban parecían normales.

Siguió su camino insegura ya que esa sensación de ser perseguida no desaparecía, al principio pensó que era ocasionada por el peliblanco que se encontró momentos atrás sin embargo él ya se había ido podía sentir su reiatsu muy lejos de ahí, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así?

En lo más alto de un edificio dos figuras vestidas de negro veían atentamente a la peli morado que camina viendo a su alrededor con precaución

―mátala…― murmuro la voz femenina de la figura más alta

―enseguida…― la más pequeña desapareció para cumplir con su orden

―debemos regresar… el tiempo se está acabando…― volvió a mencionar mientras se escuchaba un aterrador grito femenino

Con lentitud serró sus ojos dorados y desapareció en la obscuridad de la noche.

_**Toronto, Canadá **_

Un pelinegro veía atentamente por la ventana de una cafetería, su rostro se mantenía impasable y sus grises ojos no expresaban ninguna emoción solo mostraban frialdad, cosa que no evitaba que la mayoría de féminas del lugar posaran su interés en él.

Volteo con aburrimiento hacia el frente, encontrando a un hombre pelirrojo y lleno de tatuajes hablando por teléfono…

―entiendo… bien…― después de esas simples palabras corto la llamada y guardo el aparato

―es hora…― el pelinegro hablo y se levantó ―regresemos a Japón― camino hacia la salida del establecimiento seguido del apuesto pelirrojo

―¿Byakuya-sama y su hermana?― pregunto cuando caminaban tranquilamente por las calles y los débiles rayos del atardecer caían sobre ellos

―ella tiene su propia misión― contesto tranquilo

_**Ciudad de Karakura, Japón**_

Era una linda mañana para iniciar un nuevo semestre en el instituto Karakura, todo era tranquilo y las clases en dicha institución estaban a escasos minutos de comenzar…

― ¡joder se me hiso tarde!― grito un joven pelinaranja desde su cama

Se levantó a tropezones y de igual forma se vistió cayendo al suelo en repetidas ocasiones mientras abrochaba sus pantalones, bajo las escaleras de su casa serrando su mochila, cuando llego al comedor vio que sus hermanas ya no estaban y solo estaba su madre recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

― ¿Ichigo?― la mujer lo vio sorprendida

―por qué nadie tuvo la amabilidad de ir a despertarme― dijo mientras de forma apresurada se comía un pan tostado con mermelada

―este… bueno como tu padre se encarga de eso… pues no se me ocurrió…― sonrió inocentemente con una gota cayendo por su nuca

― ¿y dónde está el viejo?― pregunto mientras se atragantaba con jugo de naranja

―en la clínica, tuvo una emergencia muy temprano supongo que por eso no te despertó― termino de limpiar la mesa

―me voy, ya es tarde― sin más salió de la casa dejando a su madre sonriente sin motivo aparente

Corrió como si el mismísimo satanás lo estuviera persiguiendo, la velocidad con la que sus pies se movían era impresionante y el cansancio parecía no afectarle, cuando estaba a unos metros de la entrada se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerrado, apresuro el paso y de un salto paso por encima de la reja de dos metros de altura.

Cayo al suelo sin inconvenientes, de forma apresurada entro a la institución y se cambió los zapatos, de un portazo cerro su casillero y emprendió carrera hacia su salón de clases. Los pasillos estaban en silencio dado que las clases ya habían comenzado hace rato, cuando vio el salón de segundo año clase tres (2-3) abrió violentamente la puerta atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros de clase y su sensei.

― ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Kurosaki? ¡y el primer día de clases!― la maestra lo señalo acusadoramente

―eh… si lo siento― lo mejor era darle por su lado, esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza

―en fin ve a tu lugar para continuar la clase― dijo sonriente y como si nada hubiera pasado

Los demás alumnos solo sintieron como una gota resbalaba por su nuca

El joven de ojos miel solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar a un lado de la ventana, comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos cuando uno de sus libros cayó al suelo, con total desgana se agacho un poco y cuando iba a tomar el libro este ya estaba frente a sus ojos tomado por una pequeña y blanquecina mano.

Subió la vista encontrándose con unos impresionantes ojos ¿azules? No sabría definir bien su color, pero eran serios hasta fríos, _"intimidantes"_ pensó, tomo el libro que la chica dueña de esos ojos le ofrecía e inevitablemente se sonrojo no supo si por vergüenza a su torpeza o por la mirada tan intensa que la chica le daba.

Pero repentinamente la expresión de la chica cambio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro aumentando el sonrojo del muchacho naranja, nunca en su corta vida había visto una sonrisa tan simple, tan sincera y tan hermosa…*

―gracias…― susurró débilmente y la chica asintió acomodándose en su lugar

Las clases se llevaron a cabo sin más contratiempos hasta que el timbre del receso si hiso presente, la mayoría de alumnos salieron del aula dejando a un grupo de amigos y a la joven de preciosos ojos.

―oye Mizuiro ¿Quién es ella?― el pelinaranja se acercó a su amigo y señalo disimuladamente a la pelinegra que rebuscaba en su bolso

―pues si hubieras llegado temprano lo sabrías― comento como si nada haciendo que al ojimiel le creciera una palpitante vena

―Kuchiki Rukia, es nueva y hermosa… ahhh Kuchiki-san…― contesto un castaño mientras veía soñadoramente a la mencionada

― ¡listo vámonos!― una alegre pelirroja termino de guardar sus cosas mientras sus amigos estaban parados esperándola cerca de la puerta

La chica de ojos amatistas se levantó cuando encontró su celular, sin tomar en cuenta la conversación que escucho claramente, se acercó a la puerta ignorando la mirada de esos chicos sobre ella, eso hasta que noto que alguien la miraba con demasiada insistencia, busco esa persistente mirada encontrando unos bonitos ojos azules detrás de unas gafas.

Los vio con interés ya que su mirada demostraba sorpresa e incredulidad, la pelinegra con discreción y sin detener su paso le giño un ojo y le sonrió coqueta mostrando dos afilados colmillos de los cuales solo el chico de lentes se percató haciendo que su incredulidad aumentara.

La ojivioleta se percató que una joven de ojos chocolates y cabellos azulados estaba parada junto a una voluptuosa pelirroja que la veía con amabilidad muy al contrario de la chica de ojos chocolates.

La observo detenidamente, le dio una fría e indiferente mirada que tuvo efecto en la joven y salió sin más del aula…

Arisawa Tatsuki veía con cierto recelo a la alumna nueva, toda la clase no despego sus ojos de esa chica pelinegra, había algo que la inquietaba y no le gustaba, pero ahora la veía caminar con aire arrogante y aristocrático, vio como le dio un fugas vistazo a Ishida, y que ahora pasaba a su lado…

Vio como en cámara lenta ella giro levemente su cabeza clavando sus misteriosos ojos en los cafés de ella, fue entonces que una aterradora sensación le recorrió la espalda, un escalofrió inmenso bajo por su espalda haciéndola tragar saliva de forma sonora y que varias gotas de sudor perlaran su frente, salió de su terrorífico trance cuando Orihime la jalo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la azotea.

Era la segunda vez que sentía semejante sensación tan espeluznantemente espantosa, y la primera fue cuando conoció a…

―¡Kurosaki-kun! vamos― llamo la ojigris al ver que el chico se quedaba atrás

El grupo de amigos se alejó por el pasillo sin notar que el presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba mortalmente serio en vez de pelear con el pelinaranja y la karateka todavía se encontraba confundida…

**-o-o-o-**

En el tercer piso donde se encontraban las aulas de tercer año, un joven de estatura media caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus ojos turquesa veían fijamente a la chica que camina frente a él guiándole hasta al patio trasero del instituto…

Todavía no podía creer que estuviera frente a él…

**Flash Back**

Hitsugaya Toshiro llego como siempre temprano a clases, evitando lo mejor posible el contacto humano, aunque siendo capitán del equipo de futbol y popular entre las chicas no era sencillo.

No tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero gustaba del conocimiento y los deportes así que como no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su larga existencia mejor se ocupada de ser un buen estudiante.

Cuando caminaba directo al salón de clases una presencia conocida se acercaba a pasos presurosos hacia su persona…

―¡SHIROO-CHAANN!― ese grito le erizó por completo la piel e inevitablemente una vena salto en su cabeza

Solo una persona en todo el mundo tenía el atrevimiento de llamarle de esa forma…

De pronto sintió como se le colgaban del cuello en un efusivo abrazo

―¿Hinamori? ¿eres tú?― su reservada expresión se cambió por una de despótica sorpresa

―oh Shiro-chan ¡no puedo creer que sigas con vida!― exclamo con conmoción en sus ojos chocolates

―eso es lo que yo debería decir… pensé que habías muerto… en esa batalla― el chico hablo bajo ya que estaban llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes

―no hui si es lo que piensas― hiso un infantil puchero pero cambio su rostro por la seriedad ―Kouga-sama me encomendó a su legado

El peliblanco quedo sin palabras

―bien hablaremos en el receso― recomendó el joven peliblanco

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de esa corta conversación se dirigieron al aula que resulto ser la misma, Hinamori se sentó detrás del peliblanco y de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras. Todo bajo el escrutinio de un par de ojos magenta.

Cuando el timbre sonó se encaminaron al patio por petición de la castaña

**-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto una chica de largos cabellos magenta atados en dos coletas los seguía muy discretamente, al verlos salir hacia el patio tomo su celular e hizo una llamada…

―un nuevo vampiro de alto poder ha aparecido… si esta con Hitsugaya― espero instrucciones ―como quieras Ginjo― terminó la llamada de mal humor

Lo que ella no sabía era que ambos vampiros se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidos por ella, pero al menos no escucharon su conversación telefónica dado que ambos seres ya estaban muy lejos…

**-o-o-o-**

Caminaron hasta la parte más solitaria del patio del instituto, se adentraron en la parte que estaba llena de árboles que debido al otoño sus pétalos ahora eran cobrizos dando un bello espectáculo.

Cuándo se acercaron al árbol más grande una figura estaba recargada en su tronco observando el mecer de las ramas con la suave brisa

El chico abrió sus ojos turquesa con sorpresa al ver a la chica, no tenía presencia, la veía pero no sentía nada de su energía, sin embargo con solo verla, su simple figura imponía…

Ella giro su bello rostro y contemplo con sus ojos índigo a sus nuevos acompañantes…

El chico de inmediato dio un paso al frente, puso su mano derecha en su pecho e hizo una reverencia…

―Hitsugaya Toshiro…― se presentó ―y le solicito que desde ahora me acceda el permanecer a su lado

La vampiresa purasangre asintió con el talante serio e inalterable

―bien entonces que comience la búsqueda… ― murmuro la ojivioleta cambiando su expresión con una sonrisa curvada

* * *

***la sonrisa que Rukia la da a Ichigo es la misma que le da en el capítulo final del anime, no sé ustedes pero a mí me encanta esa sonrisa :D**

**Si tienen alguna duda… pregúntenme! xD**

**Que yo les responderé ;) y bueno si les gusto **

**Me dejan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien este capi lo vuelvo a subir por que lo corregí ya que tenía muchos errores, disculpen mis retrasos pero se me acumulo el trabajo y en cuanto tenga un chance cuelgo los demás capis **

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos a las siguientes personas **

**Kuniko04, Rukia inlove, lucy dragneel**

* * *

**TITE KUBO es dueño de BLEACH**

* * *

En el instituto Karakura la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar y todos los estudiantes se relajaban entes de entrar a sus respectivas aulas.

―¿está segura que se encuentra aquí cerca de Karakura?― el peliblanco caminaba a un lado de Momo ambos detrás de la pelinegra

―sí… siento su reiatsu, aunque lo esconde muy bien― murmuro sin voltearse

―desde un principio el objetivo de Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama y Yoruichi-sama era simplemente acabar con quienes destruyeron sus clanes… pero con el tiempo eso cambio…― Momo explico tranquila y con cierta preocupación

Toshiro comprendió al instante la situación, después de la charla con su vieja amiga castaña y la purasangre del clan Kuchiki comprendió por qué sucedió todo hace doscientos años…

**-o-o-o-**

En el año de 1800 él vivía en lo que ahora se conoce como Inglaterra, su vida como inmortal era tranquila, desde pequeño no le importó en demasía el rechazo de otros niños por su apariencia, todo iba bien hasta que una tarde de verano sus padres fueron asesinados por Quincys desde entonces fue cuidado y entrenado por una extrovertida vampiresa, con el tiempo demostró superioridad tanto en combate como conocimiento.

A pesar de ser un niño fue nombrado como uno de los vampiros más poderosos después de los nobles sangre pura, diez años después la situación dio un cambio radical para su raza…

Los humanos comenzaron a desaparecer y morir con más frecuencia, era como si alguien quisiera que salieran del anonimato y los Quincys se propusieron exterminarlos por completo, obviamente el consejo vampírico no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y formo trece escuadrones para combatir a los Quincys, el lideraba el número diez seguido de la mujer que cuido de él, al igual que los demás escuadrones eran liderados por vampiros de alto poder o incluso miembros del consejo.

Eso fue una clara declaración de guerra, una guerra que se llevó acabo desde las sombras sin que los humanos siquiera lo imaginaran…

Una sangrienta guerra que duro cien años

Ellos como seres poderosos y considerados inmortales fueron fácilmente ganando terreno hasta que aparecieron los verdaderos destructores…

El VANDENREICH

Ellos no eran como los Quincys que ya habían enfrentado, aquellos que eran capases de solo usar un arco y flechas de reishi, no, eran mucho más poderosos usaban técnicas completas y letales no tenían piedad y mucho menos compasión, acababan con aquel que se interpusiera en su camino fuese vampiro o no, su meta el control total de la humanidad

O eso pensaron…

Viendo que la situación empeoraba y el tiempo pasaba los nobles sangre pura decidieron intervenir, dándose cuenta que el vandenreich no actuaba por su cuenta.

Ciento tres años después los cuatro clanes se reunieron con los capitanes de los trece escuadrones y el consejo vampírico, fue una reunión de la que ningún vampiro de baja categoría fue informado sin embargo ahí se llevó acabo la mayor de las batallas.

Aizen Sosuke vampiro de sangre pura, un ancestro, uno de los primeros en caminar entre humanos, él era el causante de la guerra, manipulo al líder del vandenreich, lo uso a su conveniencia con el único propósito de encontrar una joya que lo haría un ser trascendental, un dios, pero había un pequeño detalle la joya llamada Hogyoku se encontraba resguardada bajo el clan Shihoin.

Solo había pocos seres capaces de enfrentarse a Aizen, sus iguales los sangre pura, por eso para alcanzar sus malvados planes debía aniquilarlos por completo y así ser el único purasangre en la tierra, y que mejor cuando los cuatro clanes estuvieran reunidos. En ese ataque de Aizen y sus seguidores, se unieron los quincys los cuales planeaban destruir a todos con Aizen incluido ya que al parecer solo fingían seguirle para darle muerte.

Y así fue, en esa batalla los cuatro clanes y toda su gloria cayeron en batalla, no sin antes hacer uso de todo su poder para sellar a Sosuke y Juha Bach el líder del vandenreich quien por cierto no soporto el sello y murió.

Cien años después el consejo vampírico sufrió un ataque que destruyo su sitio de reuniones y a su líder el milenario vampiro Yamamoto Genryusai, así mismo la mayoría de vampiros creyeron que fue obra de los seguidores de Aizen así que no le dieron la importancia que debería, solo unos cuantos que notaron que solo alguien de gran poder podría matar a Yamamoto, y casual mente esos vampiros que notaron la pequeña contradicción desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, en pocas palabras los mataron.

**-o-o-o-**

Ahora sabía que era lo que Sosuke buscaba, y se daba una idea de quienes atacaron el consejo y mataron a Yamamoto aunque no sabía la razón de darle muerte o si de verdad murió…

Pero entonces si Aizen fue sellado, sello que se romperá pronto, y no obtuvo la joya entonces ¿Dónde estaba el hogyoku?

―Hinamori ¿Qué paso con la joya?― llegaron a las escaleras donde se sentaron

―según Yoruichi-sama jamás la vio, pero hace cien años tuvo un recuerdo en donde su madre menciono pasarlo a alguien que tuviera la capacidad de contener su poder― respondió haciendo memoria

―me voy a mi salón― la morena interrumpió y se puso de pie

―claro la espero en la puerta a la salida― le dijo sonriente el peliblanco solo asintió

―bueno como te decía…― continuo cuando la ojivioleta se fue pero el chico la interrumpió

―cuéntame desde el principio para entenderte mejor― era mejor ya que la chica era algo despistada

―bien…

**-o-o-o-**

Hinamori Momo era considerada de los pocos vampiros que tenían un alto poder después de los purasangre, y fue requerida en la reunión como segunda al mando del escuadrón cinco liderado por Hirako Shinji uno de los miembros del consejo vampírico.

Cuando el ataque comenzó, las batallas eran cada vez más difíciles y sangrientas, estaba por matar a un Quincy cuando una mariposa negra pasó frente a sus ojos dejando un mansaje.

Usando su paso instantáneo se adentró en el lugar encontrándose en el camino con Abarai Renji quien también fue llamado.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kuchiki Kouga y Kuchiki Hisana, ellos entregaron a sus hijos para que ella y Abarai los mantuvieran a salvo de la cacería de los sangre pura que inicio Aizen, minutos después llego Soi Fong una vampiresa que le superaba en poder cargando con ella a la princesa Shihoin. Ellos tres se retiraron llevando consigo a ambos Kuchiki y la niña Shihoin, desde la lejanía fueron testigos del poder que desplegaron los Kuchiki, Shihoin, Shiba y Kasumi-oji para sellar la maldad de Aizen, después de eso se fueron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando estuvieron en un lugar seguro y por petición de Fong pusieron en letargo a los tres chiquillos durante diez años, al despertar ellos se fijaron sus propias metas y como sus fieles guardianes no se opusieron, con el tiempo investigaron a petición de los chiquillos, fue de modo que se enteraron de los objetivos del vampiro castaño y gracias al recuerdo de la morena de ojos dorados fue que encontraron una pista del hogyoku.

Y solo una persona conocía a quien se le había entregado dicha joya

Yamamoto Genryusai

Fueron en su búsqueda y lo encontraron reunido con el consejo completo. Los chicos advirtieron que no querían que se metieron en sus planes pero al viejo no le pareció y lo atacaron los tres juntos, después de eso la que les informo del paradero fue Unohana quien dijo que el hogyoku fue entregado a Kuchiki Hisana.

Después de eso los miembros del consejo se dispersaron por el mundo y no se volvió a saber de ellos, aunque los asesinatos que los chicos cometían eran atribuidos al consejo.

Continuaron investigando hasta que un día, Kuchiki Byakuya tuvo un sueño o más bien recuerdo donde dijo haber visto a su madre con una esfera que parecía tener vida propia, y la vio entregarla en secreto a la princesa del clan Kasumi-oji, con esta nueva información buscaron vestigios de ella pero solo supieron que desapareció junto con el segundo del clan Shiba en medio de la batalla contra Aizen.

No tenían certeza de que estuvieran muertos y era imposible rastrearlos como purasangre que eran no tenían presencia, solo había una persona que tal vez sabia de su paradero…

Un humano convertido por Shiba Kukkaku la líder del clan a petición de su hermano el más grande de los tres chicos Shiba.

Y eso era lo que buscaban o más bien a quien buscaban y por supuesto el lugar donde se encontraba sellado Sosuke.

**-o-o-o-**

―ya veo…―murmuro el peliblanco

―Byakuya-sama y Yoruichi-sama vienen hacia aquí par a buscarlo por todo Japón si es posible… por que el tiempo se acaba…― se levantó al escuchar el timbre

―pues hay que darnos prisa y encontrar al tipo para que nos dé el paradero de Shiba-sama―su amiga le sonrió y se encaminaron al salón

Por su lado la joven Kuchiki había escuchado el timbre cuando ya estaba cerca de los salones de segundo año, dio la vuelta en un pasillo cuando choco con alguien…

―lo siento ― dijeron al unísono los dos estampados

Rukia alzo el rostro y vio al mismo joven de extraño cabello naranja que se sentaba a su lado en clase.

―no hay problema― respondió la ojivioleta y se quedó viendo al muchacho fijamente

Había algo extraño en el chico, él tenía algo diferente, iba a hablar pero sus amigos llegaron en segundos detrás de él y los vio a cada uno de ellos, todos como cualquier ser viviente tenían una presencia, claro que el chico de gafas tenía un reiatsu nada despreciable y los otro solo su presencia humana que demostraba que estaban vivos, pero ese muchacho…

Vio al chico y después a sus amigos y lo volvió a ver cuándo entendió lo extraño

¡Kurosaki no tenía presencia!

Eso no era posible porque era humano, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo sentía?

―con permiso…― murmuro y avanzo dejando a los chicos atrás, estaba sorprendida y confundida

Los demás no le dieron importancia, claro menos Ishida que siguió con su vista a la morena.

Por su lado Kurosaki tampoco le dio importancia, entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar a mirar por la ventana, le empezaba a doler la cabeza ¿Por qué sus compañeros usaban tanto perfume?, esa era una de sus extrañas cualidades, desde pequeño fue capaz de sentir el aroma de las personas un aroma natural que era opacado por el perfume lleno de alcohol que usaban.

En el dilema del perfume se encontraba, cuando un dulce y suave aroma llego a su perfilada nariz, tomo aire profundamente tratando de encontrar al dueño de tan delicioso aroma.

Cerca, lo sintió muy cerca, disimuladamente se recargo en su lado derecho y aspiro nuevamente ¡y lo encontró! Volteo ligeramente y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al ver que provenía de la chica nueva. Se puso derecho en su lugar ya que no quería parecer un idiota como Keigo que se le quedaba viendo demasiado.

Suspiro sintiéndose un tonto por que el aroma de la chica le gustase, el no estaba para esas cosas, vio de nuevo por el salón encontrando a sus compañeros metidos en sus propios temas, suspiro de nuevo jamás se sentiría parte de ellos…

Siempre se sintió extraño y diferente a los demás y no, No era por su cabello naranja sino por su sensible sentido del olfato, su vista era muy buena y también era fuerte no se cansaba fácilmente, además de que no recordaba haber enfermado, todo en él estaba mejorado por así decirlo, antes no le importaba pero últimamente se sentía débil y cansado y su migraña iba en aumento.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, dio gracias a l cielo, siguió a sus amigos que hablan de quien sabe qué cosa y se separaron antes de llegar al rio, desde ahí continuo su camino solo, aunque se sintió más extraño cuando sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su cabeza que le hiso sujetarla con ambas manos, mejor se tiró en el césped a la orilla del rio, eso nunca le había pasado, solo la debilidad que de pronto lo asaltaba pero ahora su cabeza daba vueltas y no lo soportaba, dolía demasiado

No quería preocupar a su familia por eso no les decía, además de que tenía poco tiempo de haber comenzado con los malestares y se le pasaba rápido, aunque ahora estaba tardando más de lo usual. Cuando se sintió mejor retomo el camino a su casa, ya era muy tarde.

Siempre había pensado que había algo extraño con él, sentía que algo estaba mal

**-o-o-o-**

Cuando la noche se hiso presente y las calles estaban vacías, una mujer de cabello azul y vestimentas chinas caminaba sonriente, de la comisura de sus labios un fino hilo de sangre caía dejando atrás el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida…

―eso fue delicioso…― murmuro con una sonrisa vil en sus labios cubierta por un abanico

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejen sus opiniones, me encantaría saber si es de su agrado asi que si gustan dejen un review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Sé que me he tardado demasiado pero no se enojen ahora les digo porque; bueno como saben tuve un accidente en días pasados y mi brazo izquierdo se fracturo, y bueno al parecer no quedo muy bien después de todo y no puedo cerrar la mano en un puño sin que me den ganas de llorar y pues mi trabajo se me hace difícil ya que con la derecha soy demasiado torpe y me tardo eternidades en hacer un documento decente, el doctor que me da la terapia ya está hablando de cirugía de reconstrucción de tendones y ligamentos que obviamente no quiero que me hagan pero si no me recupero esa según me dicen va a ser mi única opción. **

**Y también una enorme disculpa a las personas que leen o leían *Buscandote* ya que se me perdió la memoria en donde tenía el fic y pues tengo que volver a escribirlo y recordar de que iba la cosa .**

**Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer**

**Muchas gracias **

* * *

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo **

* * *

Un tenebroso silencio se cernía en la noche, varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraban tirados a lo largo de una de las calles principales del centro de Karakura, una escena terrorífica para el pobre cristiano que sea el primero en encontrarla…

—¿se puede saber porque haces esto? — pregunto un hombre alto y apariencia robusta a la mujer de pelo azul

—Bueno se podría decir que esto hará que salgan de su escondite…— la mujer de cabello azul menciono con rencor

—¿te refieres al consejo vampírico?— volvió a preguntar el hombre

—no lo sé, pero estoy segura que esto llamara a nuestros perseguidores— camino seguida del tipo grande

Eso era lo que esperaba porque según el inútil panzón de Ken habían matado a Haruko después de hablar con Kariya, y sin que él se diera cuenta, no era que le importara la chica si no que era muy extraño ya que no había sentido a ningún reiatsu conocido menos el de alguien del consejo ya que su energía espiritual era muy difícil de confundir o ignorar.

En lo alto de un poste de luz una pequeña figura encapuchada miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de la mujer y el corpulento hombre hasta que desaparecieron en la obscuridad de la noche.

—¿qué hacen ellos aquí?— murmuro con desagrado, sus ojos violeta se estrecharon y de un ágil salto bajo del poste para caminar por la obscura calle en dirección contraria a los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos humanos.

No le dio importancia ahora tenía que ocuparse de encontrar a quien le diera indicios del Hogyoku.

Pero ella Kuchiki Rukia, tenía otras cosas en mente, era curiosa por naturaleza, y esa curiosidad era la que la impulsaba a saber más de su compañero de clase, sí, estaba dispuesta a saber todo lo relacionado con Kurosaki Ichigo y dar con el motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual no podía sentir su presencia, no era capricho era solo que el chico era humano y por lo tanto tenía que tener un maldita presencia, eso le llamaba mucho la atención y no estaría satisfecha hasta saber que era lo que ocurría con él.

Sin embargo eso le era algo difícil ya que en toda su larga existencia jamás se había relacionado con algún ser humano, toda su compañía se reducía a su hermano y su protector, de vez en cuando Yoruichi y su protectora, y por supuesto Hinamori, claro que había asistido a la escuela en siglos anteriores pero jamás había siquiera intentado tener amigos, ya que para un ser como ella eso era totalmente irrelevante.

Así que lo más recomendable para ella era mantenerlo vigilado

Con pasos lentos y tranquilos la noble Kuchiki desapareció por las obscuras calles de Karakura.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Kurosaki todo iba con normalidad…

—¡GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!

Fue el grito que alerto a los habitantes de la casa y a todas las aves de quince metros a la redonda, después se escuchó un fuerte golpe, un vidrio roto y luego silencio absoluto.

—estúpido viejo— el primogénito bajaba las escaleras mascullando improperios en contra de su antecesor.

—¡buenos días onii-chan!— saludo la pequeña Yuzu

—buenos días…— saludo en general

—Ichigo ¿podrías pasar por tus hermanas a la escuela?— pregunto Masaki sirviendo el desayuno de su hijo

—claro… ¿pero por qué? — volteo a ver a sus hermanas

—por eso…— Karin señalo el televisor donde transmitían las noticias matutinas.

El patriarca del hogar entro por la puerta del jardín sacudiendo sus ropas, cuando llego con su familia los encontró poniendo atención al televisor donde hablaban sobre el múltiple homicidio de unos hombres que habían salido de trabajar por la noche.

—eso es escalofriante…— Karin rompió el silencio que se había formado

—lo más asombroso es que les quitaron toda su sangre…— Ichigo de verdad estaba impresionado, nada de esa índole había ocurrido en Karakura

—¡onii-chan no digas eso!— Yuzu reprendió a su hermano que hablaba como si se tratara de algo común

Los tres hermanos siguieron comentando el tema, sin notar los rostros de verdadera sorpresa y preocupación que tenían sus padres. Isshin y Masaki cruzaron sus miradas, la mujer estaba nerviosa y el hombre de barba estaba muy serio, sin embargo no dijeron nada.

—niños se les hace tarde— comento como si nada la castaña atrayendo la atención de sus tres hijos

Los tres Kurosaki se le quedaron viendo a su madre por un momento para después reaccionar y salir corriendo de su hogar hacia sus respectivas casas de estudio.

Ichigo llego a tiempo al instituto topándose con los comentarios que hacían los demás adolecentes sobre la noticia de la mañana.

—¿creen que haya sido un monstruo?— Keigo hacia todo tipo de especulaciones fantasiosas

—no seas estúpido Asano, eso no existe— Arisawa estaba harta de los comentarios de sus compañeros sobre todo los de Keigo

—bueno entonces es un asesino serial con tendencias vampíricas, ya que las víctimas tenían su sistema circulatorio drenado— Mizuiro estaba atento a los comentarios en línea desde su teléfono

—¿tú qué opinas Kurosaki-kun? — Orihime pregunto al ver llegar a su compañero, con los ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y una radiante sonrisa igual que siempre que estaba cerca del muchacho de ojos miel

—pues que un loco anda suelto matando gente…— con ese comentario dejo sin palabras a los demás, porque tenía razón

En el pasillo se encontraba Ishida Uryuu, parecía esperar a alguien ya que no se había movido de su lugar desde que llego. Un par de reiatsus pasaron a su lado llamando su atención, vio de reojo a Hinamori y Hitsugaya que subían las escaleras para dirigirse a su salón, al ver eso se encamino hacia el corredor que era de las aulas de segundo año.

Cuando dio la vuelta vio a su objetivo acercase al salón, presuroso la tomo del brazo de forma brusca, la pelinegra que fue jalada sin previo aviso volteo molesta por la osadía del chico de gafas.

—¿se te ofrece algo?— pregunto la chica viendo directamente a los ojos azules del chico

—llegas tú y de repente varios hombres son asesinados— el chico apretó más el brazo

—¿insinúas que yo lo hice?— enarco una de sus finas cejas negras

—¿Quién más? He vigilado a Hitsugaya-kun desde hace tiempo y el jamás ataco a algún humano— esa niña no le daba confianza, ella era diferente al peliblanco y a la castaña que siempre la acompañaba

—al parecer te has enfocado en un solo ser, que has olvidado que no es el único a tu alrededor— trato de soltarse pero el Quincy no se lo permitió

—no quieras engañarme, sé que no eres como cualquier vampiro…— se vio interrumpido por la chica que lo vio con enojo

De un limpio movimiento Ishida sintió como su espalda chocaba fuertemente con la pared del aula y un intenso dolor apresaba su muñeca derecha que era la mano con la que había sostenido a la chica. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el golpe que recibió, solo para ver que la pelinegra tenia enterradas sus filosas garras en su muñeca atravesando su chaqueta la cual tenía una considerable mancha de sangre que seguía creciendo, enfoco su vista en el bello rostro de la pelinegra dándose cuenta que sus ojos amatistas habían cambiado a rojos brillantes y sus colmillos se habían alargado solo un poco.

—ten cuidado en cómo me hablas insolente— ejerció más fuerza sobre la extremidad del chico

Una mueca de dolor se presentó en el rostro del pelinegro, estaba seguro que si le apretaba un poco más, la morena le fracturaría el brazo.

—y ten por seguro que si quisiera matar a alguien ya lo habría hecho, así que deja tus estupideces para después — saco con brusquedad sus uñas haciendo que más sangre manchara la chaqueta gris del uniforme del chico.

El muchacho de ojos azules no dijo nada, y cuando lo iba hacer la puerta de su aula se abrió dando paso a sus compañeros y su sensei que se habían alertado al escuchar el golpe seco que produjo su cuerpo contra la pared.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto la profesora al ver a los jóvenes, muy juntos para su gusto

—¡Ishida-kun! ¿Qué te sucedió?— la pelirroja observaba las gotas de sangre que caían a suelo y seguían mojando la manga de su chaqueta

—eso era lo que yo le preguntaba, ¿ne Ishida-kun? — Kuchiki sonrió de forma simple y sin gracia alguna

—si… caí por las escaleras…— fue la tonta excusa que se le ocurrió

Todos le miraron raro, hasta la culpable de sus heridas lo vio con incredulidad ¿no se le pudo ocurrir algo más convincente?

Su grupo de amigos observaron como la pelinegra deshacía el moño rojo de su uniforme, subía la manga y ataba el laso rojo cubriendo las pequeñas heridas que Uryuu tenía. Orihime le agradeció el gesto a la morena, Keigo no paraba de adularla y Mizuiro sonreía abiertamente mientras la profesora regañaba a su escandaloso amigo, solo dos personas no estaban muy conformes con lo sucedido. Tatsuki vio atentamente como, solo las uñas de la Kuchiki estaban manchadas de sangre aunque eran cortas y simples eso le parecía extraño, pero Kurosaki estaba algo confundido, sí confundido por esa sonrisa tan falsa que no tenía punto de comparación con la que la había dedicado a él el día anterior, frunció mas el entrecejo ¿y eso que? Ni que fuera tan importante, sin más se adentraron al aula para iniciar las clases no sin antes que el peli naranja escuchara las últimas palabras de la pelinegra

—ten más cuidado Ishida…— con un amenazante susurro pasó al Quincy y sentó en su lugar

Ochi -sensei no le dio importancia al asunto y comenzó su clase como si nada, el tiempo pasaba muy lento para aquellos que se deshacían de hambre y ansiaban que la hora del almuerzo llegara pronto, sin embargo un par de ojos miel no dejaban de observar el listón rojo que se encontraba atado en la mano derecha de su amigo y mirar de reojo a la dueña de dicho laso que parecía distraída viendo hacia el pasillo.

El timbre sonó y la mayoría salieron disparados del salón, solo quedaron el grupo de amigos del peli naranja y la morena, cuando Inoue Orihime se disponía a invitar a su nueva compañera a almorzar con ellos para agradecer el detalle que tuvo con el presidente del consejo estudiantil al tratar su herida, se vio interrumpida por dos figuras que aparecieron en la puerta llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Toshiro? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿hoy tenemos entrenamiento?— hablo el sorprendido ojimiel que veía a su capitán

El peliblanco solo lo vio con su típica seriedad

—claro que no, es hasta el viernes— contesto de forma simple

Su acompañante sonrió amablemente a los jóvenes que los veían atentamente, y una que otra alumna rezagada chillaba de emoción al ver al guapísimo capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto.

—¿entonces qué haces aquí?— volvió a preguntar el peli naranja ya que el peliblanco no hablaba con casi nadie del instituto

—no es de tu incumbencia…— contesto indiferente, cosa que irrito de sobremanera al portero del equipo de futbol

Los demás veían a los recién llegados, la castaña era una desconocida para ellos probablemente una alumna nueva y Hitsugaya era demasiado serio, frio y en muy pocas ocasiones lo veían hablar con alumnos que no fueran del equipo, y ahora aparecían en su salón como si buscaran a alguien…

—vámonos…— una voz seria, tranquila con un toque de autoridad se escuchó por encima de los cuchicheos

Todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron a la pelinegra que caminaba hacia la salida, su pequeña figura se movía con elegancia, altivez y arrogancia, de ese modo salió del aula seguida por los chicos de tercer año.

El grupo de amigos quedaron extrañados, ya que los de tercero obedecieron sin chistar.

—pues vámonos…— Mizuiro rompió el extraño silencio después de que los otros tres se fueron

Ishida iba detrás del grupo, estaba muy pensativo, la verdad la escena de hace un momento lo dejo intrigado ya que esa niña había prácticamente ordenado a Hitsugaya y la otra chica, y ellos obedecieron sin más y con una extraordinaria naturalidad ¿Quién demonios era Kuchiki Rukia? Era un vampiro eso era seguro, su aura obscura y en cierto punto malvada la delataba, pero no era capaz de sentir su energía espiritual y eso le jodia ya que él era un experto en el manejo de reishi.

—lástima que Kuchiki-san se fue con ellos, hubiera sido grandioso que viniera con nosotros— Orihime estaba sonriente como siempre.

Asano y Kojima la apoyaban, mientras que Kurosaki estaba ausente y distraído, pero en cambio a Ishida le sorprendió el comentario que tropezó con uno de los escalones que conducían hacia la azotea, definitivamente no le parecía la idea de la pelirroja podría ser ¿peligroso? Bueno no estaba seguro pero no era buena idea. A Tatsuki se le pasaban unos pensamientos parecidos a los del joven de gafas, el año pasado cuando entro a primer grado y conoció a un Hitsugaya de segundo año, le pareció misterioso y algo en él le hacía estar alerta, ese chico tenía algo escalofriante en su mirada turquesa pero definitivamente la joven Kuchiki tenía algo tenebroso a su alrededor que le congelaba la sangre, esa apariencia de muñeca de porcelana la hacía en cierto modo peligrosa al menos para ella Kuchiki Rukia le daba… miedo…

Todos salieron de su nube de pensamientos cuando escucharon a Keigo seguir parloteando sobre lo que vio en los noticieros y sin hacerle el más mínimo caso se sentaron a comer.

-o-o-o-

Debajo de un frondoso árbol teñido de cobre por el otoño estaban tres chicos que disfrutaban del descanso, una estaba sentada en el verde pasto, el chico de pie recargado cómodamente en el tronco con los brazos cruzados, y la otra sentada sobre una de las gruesas y altas ramas del árbol escuchaba a sus acompañantes.

—según lo que me dijeron ayer recordé un detalle que pase por alto— menciono el peliblanco, las dos chicas esperaron a que continuara

—¿y bien? — apresuro la pelinegra

—cuando se formaron los escuadrones hubo un capitán antes que yo, y cuando yo me incorpore al décimo escuadrón me entere que Shiba-sama tenía bajo su cargo a un humano convertido, yo no lo recuerdo pero estoy seguro que Matsumoto sí y puede rastrear su reiatsu por medio de Kakushitsuijaku*— finalizo con aire pensativo

—valla shiro-chan eso nos facilita mucho las cosas— Momo sonrió ignorando la molestia del peliblanco por el sobrenombre

La morena de ojos violeta le sonrió agradecida y el peliblanco solo asintió satisfecho, después paseo sus bellos ojos por las instalaciones topándose un par de ojos miel que la veían fijamente desde la azotea.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo no había escuchado nada de lo que decían sus amigos por lo que ignoraba la razón por la que Tatsuki había noqueado a Keigo, estaba algo fastidiado así que sus ojos se pusieron a vagar por el patio del instituto donde se encontró a tres figura en un árbol por lo cual inconscientemente se quedó viendo a la chica de cabellos negros, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola pero se percató de la sonrisa que le ofreció a su capitán, levanto una ceja receloso al perecer sonreía sinceramente cuando le daba su gana.

En eso pensaba cuando sus ojos amatistas se toparon con los suyos, viéndose descubierto asintió torpemente en forma de saludo y vergonzosamente sonrojado, la chica le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa ladeada que le pareció algo sexy y sus mejillas pasaron del rosa a un rojo más brillante.

-o-o-o-

Riruka Dokugamine caminaba por las pasillos del instituto con visible molestia, le habían pedido que vigilara a Hitsugaya y a su amiga castaña pero no hacían nada interesante solo estaban debajo de un árbol y casi no hablaban, así que mejor había cambiado de objetivo de vigilancia cuando vio una cabellera naranja caminar hacia la azotea. Sí, se dispuso a seguir a Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico que le gustaba.

Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención se hubiera percatado de la joven que estaba arriba del árbol con los dos vampiros.

-o-o-o-

La mañana pasaba con relativa tranquilidad y el receso en el instituto de Karakura estaba por terminar y los alumnos disfrutaban de sus últimos minutos de descanso, cuando una horrible sensación alerto a solo unos pocos de los alumnos de dicha institución.

Ishida Uryuu se levantó del suelo completamente desorientado, Riruka bajaba las escales de la azotea cuando lo sintió y solo se quedó parada, sorprendida y sin tener idea de lo que había sido eso, Momo se puso de pie completamente alerta al igual que Toshiro y Rukia había roto el contacto visual con el avergonzado chico de cabellos naranjas y bajo de un salto del árbol observando a su alrededor con cautela.

No sabían por qué, pero una agresiva presión espiritual se había sentido solo unos pocos segundos…

Y eso no era nada bueno…

Continuara…

* * *

*** Bakudō #58 Kakushitsuijaku (****摑趾追雀****?**** Invocación de los pájaros rastreadores): Es un localizador que rastrea la energía de un objeto determinado.**

**Una pequeña aclaración todos los personajes tienen su nueva apariencia menos el ichiruki.**

**Sé que historias de vampiros hay por montones, yo misma he leído cientos de esta pareja como de otras, y después de hablarlo con mi hermana y mi mamá he decidido que no importa si tiene pocas lecturas o comentarios ya que quiero escribir algo que no he leído en ninguna parte y que me gustaría leer, pero les agradecería si me dejan un comentario expresando su opinión :)**


End file.
